The invention relates generally to an adjustable food press. More particularly, the invention relates to a food press with a dome and an adjustable pressing plate that locks in place at various heights which is useful for making a wide variety of hot and cold flat sandwiches and other foods that are compressed during preparation.
Many people have fond childhood memories of a hot school lunch of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, now considered a comfort food for adults. The popularity of grilled cheese and the blending of diverse cultures have placed many variations of the simple grilled cheese sandwich on menus both in restaurants and in homes. Now people enjoy quesadillas, panini, croque monsieur, Monte Cristo, as well as the humble tuna melt sandwiches. They all share the characteristic of being served hot and flattened, with a featured filling between two pieces of bread or alternatively, tortillas.
The popularity of these choice foods has led to a large number of specialized electrical appliances for the preparation of these hot flattened sandwiches. A quesadilla maker may share counter space with a panini maker, which is alongside a hamburger grill. Each consists of two hinged electrically heated plates that snap together, each appliance having a set distance apart of the heated plates depending on the desired end product. Some appliances are more versatile and have a variety of plates that snap in for different types of sandwiches. However, because the plates are very hot for a period after use, this type of appliance is not sufficiently adaptable to make a variety of sandwiches for one meal.
Some cooks still prefer to make these sandwiches the old-fashioned way in a fry pan or on a griddle on the stove. Usually this means that the cook makes one at a time, pressing with a spatula or a bacon press on the back of the sandwich to give it that characteristic shape. The cook must hold the spatula or press in place while the sandwich cooks. Only one side of the sandwich heats at a time, slowing down the process. Some cooks prepare the filling first, pressing down on the meat, such as hamburger, or bacon before placing the filling between the slices of bread. Whether flattening the whole sandwich or just the filling, when the cook presses down on the food, grease and food particles going flying around the stove, onto the cook and nearby surfaces. The manual process becomes tedious, tiring, messy, and time consuming. The cook cannot prepare anything else simultaneously because pressing the sandwich occupies his or her attention.
Some hosts also like to make flattened cold sandwiches, which are typically filled, flattened, cut into small shapes and served as appetizers. Flattening cold sandwiches is a manual process that is not readily adaptable to the various electrical appliances.
The home cook has no alternative if he or she desires to serve a variety of hot, flattened sandwiches at one meal, other than to painstakingly do each one individually, focusing full attention to the sandwich at hand. Side courses must wait or be made in advance to accompany the sandwiches. The various electrical appliances do not have sufficient flexibility to adapt to changing sandwich styles for one meal, even if the appliance has a variety of plates available.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.